


Happy Unification Day

by berryblue_girl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Firefly References, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryblue_girl/pseuds/berryblue_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But there was one day that never went unnoticed. One day that would find them on some rock, near some Alliance-friendly bar so that their fearless captain and first mate might go out for a spell: Unification Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Unification Day

**Author's Note:**

> For fullmoon_ficlet's Holiday prompt. Blame this on marathoning Firefly all day Christmas. Thought it would be a really fun twist to the prompt. Enjoy!

The crew of Beacon didn’t do much in the way of celebrating. Most times, any day worth celebrating was forgotten in lieu of the “thrills” of yet another job Lydia signed them up for and by the time it was finished, the day had gone by unnoticed and no one was the wiser. Stiles and Erica tried to make small to-do’s about people’s birthdays, but all that ever amounted to was some bizarre-ass cake Stiles had whipped up with whatever they had on hand in the galley and perhaps an exchange of one or two gifts.

But there was one day that never went unnoticed. One day that would find them on some rock, near some Alliance-friendly bar so that their fearless captain and first mate might go out for a spell: Unification Day.

On one such day, Stiles, Scott, and Deaton were in the galley, playing poker and using chores around the ship as bargaining chips. Erica was off-ship, taking caring of some well-to-do somebody in a mining colony nearby, and the good Dr. Hale was in the medical bay, seeing to his sister Cora. Each man studied their opponents for a moment before taking glances at their cards. Stiles huffed a breath and set his cards down, grumbling, “I fold.”

Deaton gave him one of his sincere smiles before resettling his gaze on Scott and saying, “Your move.”

Scott took another glance at his cards but before he could respond, his com began to crackle and Lydia’s voice came through, saying shortly, “Beacon, found ourselves in a touch of trouble. A grand entrance would not go amiss.”

“Yúchǔn de hā bǐ!” Scott exclaimed, slamming his cards down. He stood and rushed off to the cockpit, still ranting, while Stiles stood and made his way toward the hanger, ready to let in their captain. Minutes later, Stiles heard Scott make a good threat about blowing the combatants into the next ‘verse and took that as his cue to open the doors. Lydia, Allison, and Isaac came stumbling into the hanger, sweaty and a bit bloody but with smiles on their faces.

“Any idiot knows,” Isaac snickered as the bar doors closed, “a transport ain’t got any guns. Fuckin’ yokels!”

“Indeed, they weren’t overly bright,” Lydia seconded, swiping at a cut on her forehead. “But they made up for it with brute strength and numbers. Suppose we had ourselves a re-enactment in honor of Unification Day!”

“Much obliged, ma’am,” Allison said, smirking and heading off to the cockpit. Isaac ambled off to the galley while Stiles said to Lydia with a chuckle, “You might want to get that cut looked at, Cap. Wouldn't want to mar that pretty face of yours.”

Lydia dismissed his comment with a wave, saying, “Anything done to my outsides can’t hold a candle to the damage done within, Stiles, but I appreciate your concern.”

She sauntered off to her quarters, perhaps to take a few more nips from the bottle of whiskey that no one was supposed to know about, leaving Stiles to shake his head and walk toward the engine room.

**Author's Note:**

> The curse Scott said means "foolish harpy". Blame Google for any screw-ups in translation. Thank you for reading! Comments are loved and cuddled.


End file.
